


MI DESPERTAR CONTIGO

by narutinachan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome se despierta antes de Inuyasha, y aprovecha la ocasión para contemplar su rostro durmiente</p>
            </blockquote>





	MI DESPERTAR CONTIGO

Kagome se despertó, y lo primero que sintió fue la respiración acompasada de alguien haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca y un brazo posesivo que estaba posado lánguidamente sobre su cintura.

Ella sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos perezosamente, disfrutando de la agradable sensación.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y se volteó en la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante, y volvió a sonreír mientras miraba fijamente su rostro dormido.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su vida en común con él era el hecho de poder verle así, tan tranquilo. Su rostro, normalmente en tensión y alerta, se relajaba totalmente dándole un aspecto de lo más angelical.

Hace tan solo unos días esta situación la habría parecido del todo inimaginable, pero allí estaba compartiendo el lecho con la persona que amaba. Inuyasha.

Kagome sacó la mano de debajo de la sábana que cubría sus cuerpos desnudos y delineo con cuidado los contornos de su perfecto rostro. Nunca había podido examinarlo así, tan de cerca. Aunque ya podía asegurar que nunca se cansaría de mirarlo y de descubrir nuevas y sorprendentes facetas de él; como ahora mismo.

Sus dedos se detuvieron al llegar a sus masculinos labios entreabiertos, y sintió la humedad y el aire que entraba y salía de ellos. Deseaba besarlo, más de lo que había deseado jamás nada en la vida. Pero se contuvo. No quería que después Inuyasha tuviera una excusa para reclamarle que se aprovechaba de él mientras dormía. Podía ser tan extremadamente infantil y tímido en algunas ocasiones. Pero, aún así, seguía teniendo ganas de besarle.

Apartó la mirada de sus labios, en un intento por distraerse de ese acuciante deseo, y admiró el resto de detalles de su rostro que la encantaban. Los mechones de cabello plateado, que caían de forma desigual y alborotada por su rostro y sus fuertes hombros, el cual brillaba levemente, reflejando los primeros rallos de luz que se colaban por la ventana. Sus suaves orejas caninas sobre su cabeza. Su nariz recta. Su fuerte mandíbula. Los colmillos que se veían entre sus labios entreabiertos. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba mirando sus labios de nuevo!

De repente un destello dorado llamó su atención, y al levantar la vista descubrió unos ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente. Ella se ruborizó furiosamente al verse descubierta y apartó rápidamente los dedos que aún tenía posados sobre sus labios. ¿Desde cuándo estaba despierto? En un acto reflejo trató de alejarse de él, muerta de la vergüenza. Pero el brazo sobre su cintura, que había vuelto a recuperar la fuerza de su agarre, no la permitió moverse ni un milímetro.

Permanecieron unos segundos mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Inmóviles. El rostro de Inuyasha no mostraba aparentemente ninguna emoción, mientras que Kagome estaba segura de que el suyo debería parecer ahora un pariente cercano de un tomate. Odiaba las veces que Inuyasha la miraba así, la era imposible adivinar qué era lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, y eso la hacía sentirse insegura.

Incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo aquella situación, Kagome habrió la boca para hablar, disculparse, darle los buenos días, lo que sea. Pero su boca no pudo salir ningún sonido, ya que fue inmediatamente tapada por los firmes y demandantes labios de Inuyasha.

Ella en principio se sorprendió, pero no tardó mucho en olvidarse de todo y simplemente aferrarse a él y entregarse al beso con la misma intensidad. Él gruñó levemente en repuesta y se posicionó sobre ella, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y el futon.

Si todos sus despertares iban a ser así desde entonces, no podía esperar a que llegara el día de mañana. Aunque por ahora, se centraría en disfrutar el momento.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña historia


End file.
